Matando al gusanito de inu
by Sukii Sukii
Summary: shippo se esconde en los matorrales..ve a inu con kag para saber q es el pololeo!muy mal summary...soy nueva! cap 2 aclaracion
1. Chapter 1

**Matando al gusanito**

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen! y es mi primer fic! no sean malas!**

Shippo llega donde Sango y Miroku y les pregunta:

¿Qué es el pololeo?

Esto es… bueno pues… uff Houshi-sama dígale usted

Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si lo descubres por ti mismo?- escondió al pequeño kitsune detrás de unos arbustos-

Llegan Inuyasha y Kagome a ese lugar…

al otro día

Sango¿Y, ahora sabes que es el pololeo?

Shippo: sip

Miroku¿Y que te pareció?

Shippo: no voy a pololear nunca

S/M¿Por que?

Shippo¡¡Por que Inuyasha estaba enfermo y contagio a kagome!

Sango¿Por que dices eso?

Shippo: Porque el respiraba muy agitadamente, entonces Kagome se sentó sobre él para revisarlo pero ella también comenzó a respirar así, entonces el perro metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Kagome para revisarla… pero al parecer tenían mucha fiebre así que se sacaron la ropa. Pero cuando Inuyasha se sacó los pantalones y salio un gusanito. Entonces kagome se sentó arriba de él para matarlo, pero al parecer le dolía mas a los otros dos, entonces Kagome comenzó a saltar para poder matar el gusanito gordo y feo. ¡Después de un rato el gusanito cayo¡¡¡¡¡Pero Kagome lo besó Y REVIVIÓ EL GUSANITO! Y comenzó la lucha de nuevo, pero después de mucho tiempo mataron al gusanito¡¡¡¡¡Y EL GUSANITO SE MURIO!

S/M: …

Kagome: Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

Inu¿Y a estos que les pasó?

Shippo: no sé, solo les conté que ustedes mataron al gusanito.

Fin

espero q lea guatara! . y nu sean malas! conmigo!

grax a dark wing fairy ...tu me ayudaste a entrar ToT

y a haneko higurashi! amiga! soy io! dejiko!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola todas

Bueno quiero decirles que el pololeo es ser novios…solo que en mi pais (cof chile) se le dice así.

Y muxas gracias por sus reviews a :

Kotome Yubake Shimizu: gracias por lo de genia. QUE BUENO Q TE RIERAS..era para eso…

Dark Wing Fairy AMIGA! T.T MUXAS GRAX

Haneko Higurashi: seee dire lo q significa…AMIGA TE KIERO MUXO!

Kina-san Dark Haibara: muchas gracias

Y DEJER REVIEWS!

SAYONARA-NYO!


	3. Para inu y kagome

Hoooola a todas! A pedido de kagomeyasha les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic publicado (el otro es el amor nace en fiestas).

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen T.T son de Rumiko Takahashi-sama

Matando al gusanito de inu

Cap 2

Inu: y a estos q le paso?

Shippo: nada solo les conte que ustedes mataron al gusanito

Kagome: a que gusanito te refieres?

Shippo: pues al de inuyasha!

Inu: q gusano! ¬¬

Shippo: al gusano gordo, grande (ejemmm) y feo q tienes entre las piernas.

Inu y kagome se miran nerviosos

Kagome: a ver shippo-chan podrías decirnos de donde sacaste eso?

Shippo: los vi anoche, estaba en los matorrales…INUYASHA ENFERMASTE A KAGOME!

Inu: porque dices eso niño del demonio!

Kagome: inuyasha! –no le hace caso- INUYASHA!- sigue sin respuesta- O-SU-WA

Inu: NO! Ya me calme ya me calme

Kagome: bien, ahora cuéntanos lo que viste .

Shippo comienza a dibujar lo que vio (onda cuando encuentran a koga)

Shippo: al parecer inuyasha estaba enfermo, porque respiraba muy agitadamente. Pero después tu tambien respirabas asi. Inuyasha queria ver si estabas bien, así q metio las manos en tu camiseta (o como se llamen en otra parte por q aquí se llaman poleras) pero la tuvo que retirar porque habia algo mal. Tu también tenias algo asi q los dos se sacaron la ropa….Pero de pronto APARECIO EL GUSANITO! Entonces kagome se sento ariiba de el y comenzo a saltar, pero el gusanito no moria. Luego de un rato el gusanito murió (pobre gusanito no? Jejjej) pero kagome beso a inuyasha Y EL GUSANITO REVIVIO! Y comenzo otra vez la lucha….Despues de otro buen rato, mataron al gusano Y SE MURIO! EL GUSNITO SE MURIO!

Kagome: O.o

Inu: vamos a matar gusanos Kagome!

Kagome: eh? OSUWARI!-hayou estampado en el suelo-mmmm bien vamos!

Ahora sip THE END (of the world)

Grasias a TODAS la q me dejaron reviews..y a las q no los dejaron pero los leyeron

Para ellos si me quieren matar, felicitar etc..esta mimail a agradecer reviews nuevos!

Kagomeyasha: no te acordabas de mi pero no importa…." x ti subi este capitulo XDDD

shunline: si te miriste no puedes leer este capitulo O.O eso es malo. Que bueno q te hayas reido, ese era el fin

XAUS LEAN MI OTRO FIC


End file.
